This invention relates generally to a portable electric fan and, more particularly, to a portable electric fan having electrical controls retained by a support stand.
Electric fans are used extensively to reduce personal discomfort caused by excessive temperature. Utilization is enhanced by fans constructed for portability so as to facilitate movement thereof into different locations for placement on support surfaces such as floors, tables, window sills, etc.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved, low cost portable electric fan.